<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Make a Man Out of You! by MageWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845627">I'll Make a Man Out of You!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf'>MageWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Other, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Transman!Lynn coming out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Make a Man Out of You!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Lynn Loud Jr. was born, she never felt like she was in the correct body. Sure, one would think she'd take pride in being the best female athlete in Royal Woods, but it never struck her as correct. It was as if some divine being stuck her with... those parts to fuck with her. That obviously wasn't the case, but it sure did feel like it.</p><p>Some days, the feeling of wrongness would lessen, and she'd be almost comfortable in her body. However, much like the ocean in the Bermuda Triangle, it would soon dissipate into a sea of self-loathing, anger, and error.</p><p>It hadn't really struck her as unusual when she was younger. After all, there weren't many differences between young boys and girls, and she could almost stuff those feelings in the closet, writing them off as silly and a weakness. Even so, she watched Lincoln with jealousy as he was allowed to indulge in comics and whatever while she was asked whenever she wanted to do something sporty or dirty, "Honey, are you sure about this?"</p><p>It didn't help she thought hating what you were born with was normal. She never asked, so she thought she would grow out of it. But then, like the grim reaper knocking on a dead man's door, puberty came.</p><p>The growing pains she could tolerate she could tolerate; that was fine, everyone had them! But her chest growing, periods coming and going, noticing how her more "fashionable" sisters looked at her like a sweaty, gross meathead, the emotional breakdowns-!</p><p>That was when she knew this wasn't normal.</p><p>Still, Lynn decided against asking her parents; she noticed how they pushed dresses on her sisters and a suit on her brother when they went out for fancy events. Most of them, except for Lana, put up with it; they were fine with it, seeing as that's how their gender normally dressed!</p><p>Not Lynn, oh no.</p><p>It started when her dad wanted to take his kids to a fancy restaurant: his treat, since they all managed to get good grades for the last three months of school. But when he told everyone to wear their best clothes, Lynn decided to borrow (read; steal) one of Lincoln's tux's to wear. But apparently that was not what her dad had in mind when he wanted her to dress nicely...</p><p>He scolded her for stealing one of her brother's clothes, first of all. But he also insisted on her wearing a dress. After all, he reasoned, it wouldn't exactly kill her to wear one!</p><p>Lynn's wrongness sensors screamed at her in that moment, begging her to not give in and wear it, that she'd look horrible in a dress! She couldn't- she just couldn't! She couldn't fucking take it anymore!</p><p>No words were spoken. Lynn ran like a coward, too scared to yell at everyone like she wanted to.</p><p>Her mother ran upstairs after her, following Lynn into her room. There, Lynn whirled around and finally, after so long, after so many sleepless nights, screamed that there was no way in <em>hell</em> she would ever wear a dress! No way she'd like like a girl; in fact, no way she could be a girl! She just- she wished she had the right body, like she wasn't a stranger in her own skin!</p><p>Her mother was left shocked and silent, eyes wide. Lynn was left panting, wanting to cry but having conditioned herself she'd be more of a girl if she did. Only then did it hit her that she had screamed loud enough that she could hear the whispers downstairs.</p><p>Shit-fuck-god damnit! Why did she crack so easy?! What came over her to do that?! To say any of that?!</p><p>Her mother stumbled out the door, looking stricken. Lynn sat down on her bed as she heard everyone talk below. Thought ran through her head, how she would become the outcast of the family, the daughter who never measured up to being a daughter. A failure son.</p><p>Still, being a failed son felt better than being a daughter.</p><p>After ten minutes, everything was mostly quiet. Lynn grew worried; what was going on?</p><p>She poked her head out the door and saw her parents talking, Lynn Sr with tears in his eyes and a trembling lower lip. But that wasn't what scared her.</p><p>Her siblings had either snuck off or were told to talk to her, as they froze as soon as she saw them on top of the staircase.</p><p>Lynn shut the door with a bang, standing in front of it. She couldn't help but feel scared. What would they say to her? Berate her for making a fuss, mock her for wanting to be a boy, ask invasive questions, meddle-</p><p>Lynn drifted back from her thoughts and into reality when she heard a soft knock on the door. Lori's voice spoke from the other side:</p><p>"Lynn, can we come in?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>